Chestkie's past (IZ)
I know I can't write deal with it This is for Conker I guess.. ---- "I've always wanted to know where you were born.." "Why..?" "Why not?" "You won't like my past..." "How would you know, huh?" ".. Just do.." Sighing filled the room as the 'young' girl sat in front of a TV with square eyes. She's still not getting over the amazing THING. She's not used to stuff like this yet, even though she's been around for a long while. It felt new, fresh, amazing... Mysterious. "Tell me, I won't get "triggered", or something. I'll listen." Said the pig. The girl sighed and hung her head low a bit, her hair dangling over her little ears and her face. "Fine..." She muttered, standing up and facing her friend. The expression on the pig's face showed excitement, but wonder. She sighed once again and sat right in front of him, crossing her legs. "I don't quite remember what year it was, but, I remember it was very old fashioned..." Birds chirping and children laughing and playing could be heard in the distance. The grass was new and fresh, and it was that time of year were the buttercups were blooming. Tree's whistled as the soft wind blew far, and the leaves dancing with joy. The children wore dresses and brown and white shirts, with polished shoes and hoop old toys. A few were playing patter-cake and other's were playing with hoops and sticks. But there was one special girl who stood out the rest of them; she was away from all the other kids, just standing there and watching the other kids having fun. She wore a flower patterned dress with white shiny shoes. Her hair was short with the color of sunshine. But her eyes stood out the most; ruby. Her smile would light up the room. Yet she was only 4. She looked around herself, humming a song while wondering if she'll ever make friends. But then suddenly.. *''Everyone hated me, even at a young age.... They wanted me gone.. Dead...!*'' She fell to ground with a thud, a rubber ball rolling beside her. She gasped as her face felt serious pain. She must of gotten hit in the face. How weird, this hardly happens.. Unless... "Hey Chest!" Oh great. Not again. "My name is Chestkie..." She replied as she sat up, facing a boy with brown short hair. Nothing new. But why her all the time? Why now, again? Two other boy's stood beside him. The one with brown hair was Michael, the one on the left of him was Derek, and the other one was Richard. What a 'nice' gang. "Yeah, well, Chest..." Began Michael as he placed his foot on Chestkie's chest; she may have sat up but she was still on the hard ground. "We heard you have new toys..." "And new cloths!" Muttered Richard. "And a new house closer to the sea side, eh?" Derek pointed out while waving his finger at the young girl. She just stared at it, helpless. *''My family you see, were very rich back then... Everyone wanted to be in my shoes; have a proper school, a nice big house, a play ground all to yourself, with a study room and art room... But mostly, they just wanted to be rich...* "Hey, let's see if she's a witch!" "W-what...?" She muttered as she pushed herself backwards away from the boys. "Let's throw you in the sea, and if you float, your a witch, and we kill you!" "A-and if I drown...?" "Your dead either way.." The young girl swallowed hard, still backing away from the boys before her, yet they just simply stepped towards her more and more. This wasn't the first time; Chestkie being bullied, her chest breaking inside from her heart pounding, someone throwing her in the sea to see if she was a witch, and then she gets beaten up for floating. *''I actually used to live in London.. With my mother, and farther, and my 16 year old brother. Well, he was 16 when I died, at the age of 12. After I got thrown in the sea, and got beaten up, I went back home, and got welcomed from my lovely family* "CHESTKIE, YOU HORSE!!" She sighed as she closed the door behind her, face all blood and bruised. How did it all come to this, huh? She watched as her brother ran down the stairs towards her, then slaps her across the face. It left her in shock for a moment, but then remembered it was something that happened a lot. Charlie was only 8, but he was very strong for his age. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" He shouted in her face, grabbing her shoulders. Chestkie, however, was the weakest in the family. She would never hurt a fly. "W-what did I do..?" She cried softly while saying this. She had a long day and couldn't hold it any longer. The both of them kept raising their arms and hands, while walking around the room saying stuff like; "WHY WERE YOU BORN??" "Because of mother and far--" Slap. "SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!" "I-I...I do not k--" Kick. "SHUSH!!!" They continued to fight until Chestkie finally gave up, and fell to the ground, crying in pain. However Charlie never gave up, and continued to kick her. After around five minutes of shouting and kicking, he stopped and went back up stairs, leaving the poor girl on the floor. *''This happened every day, for the rest of my life. Well, until I died, that is.... Let me skip ahead to when I was 12, hmm...?*'' A pair of girls sat underneath a tree, having a nice view of a few mountains and the sea side. For once Chestkie's face wasn't beaten up. It was a nice feeling. But tears ran down her face. The girl next to her had a worried look on her face. What a shame. "What's happening...?" Chestkie whimpered out as she covered her face in her hands. The wind blew her hair far up, as the brow haired girl beside her sighed. "I'm not sure..." She replied with a little push on her friend's shoulder. "Emma...!" "What...?" "... Why does everyone hate me..." "Oh, hunny, not every--!" "THEY SAID I KILLED RACHAEL.." "That's true but.." She cried harder and hid her face deeper. *I actually had two best friends... Heh.. T-they were called Emma, and Rachael... My family... um... had a lot of Lie... Lie was a type of bleach back then.. Hardly no one had it... But, one day... R-Rachael drank it.. And died... And Charlie blamed me of murdering her, and told the whole town.. I never laid a finger on her..* "... I'm going home..." Emma finally said and stood up. ".. Who knows... Maybe you DID do it..." This made Chestkie raised her head and watch as her only friend leave her. At this point, she got up and ran home crying her eyes out. Charlie, however, stood in front of the front door, just waiting for her arrival. When she saw him, she stopped in her tracks and watched him. Just looking. *The whole town thought I had killed her by then...* "Chestkie!" Her brother shouted at her happily. Why was he happy...? What was going on? "I have a surprise for you~" *''This is were the horror began... The next thing I knew... I was in the spare room in the house... With the doors locked... and windows shut... It was dark, and I was scared...* "PLEASE, CHARLIE!!" She banged harder and harder at the door, trying to open it. But all she heard was giggling. "CHARLIE OPEN THE DOOR! BEFORE I CALL MOTHER!" "Mother and farther went out to sort out the mess ya mad, horse." "... M-MOTHERRRRR?" "Stupid..." She whimpered and sniffed. "P-please..." She fell to her knees and took deep long breaths. This was horrible. She was hungry, and tiered, and just wanted her mother. Why was this always happening? "Hungry?" "..." A click was heard and the door was opened. There Charlie stood, with a plate full of food, and wearing a goofy smile. Chestkie didn't trust him one bit. He pleased the food on the floor, and left, door locked once again. After a few long hours, she got hungrier and hungrier, so she had no choice; she ate the food on the plate. *''bad choice it was, I know, but... What else could I do...* She knew what was in the food, but by the time she noticed that, it was too late. Blood sustained the floor and her mouth dropped, her throat dry, and her stomach on fire. Lie. Lie was in her food. A lot of it. She let out a shacky cry, with pain. Her eye sight got worse and worse, and a blood trail went around the room, round and round. She heard the door open, however, and then heard it shut. The next thing she knew, her stomach had a knife through out and her eyes were has dead as a fish's. *... I died, because my brother put bleach in my food... Then he stabbed me to death...." Pig Spleen was shocked at this story. But Chestkie wasn't finished just yet. "When I died, my mother kept screaming but my farther and brother were happy as hell... My friend got depressed, and I went and protected her, for the rest of her life..." She started playing with her fingers. "I saved her twice from drowning, and once because of her 'lover'.. I follows red her to America, here, and she died a year later... But I never saw her spirit or anything... So I got stuck here... Then I found out that you guys could see me, heh.. I made new friends..." She smiled as a tear ran down her face. "Thank you..." ----------- I hope you enjoyed it, it took forever to do on a tablet... Category:Invader Mas Category:Stories Category:Invader Mas' pages Category:Invader Mas' stories